Changelog
Changes in v1.7: * New saving system ** This will sadly not support pre-v1.7 saves, but it will be compatible with the Android version of the game, which will be updated shortly afterwards * Upgraded Escape System * Facesets * At least 1 new mission (Florian Town) * New intro movie script which is has less glitches, higher quality and should work for more players * Changes to the Private Cell * Changes to existing missions and events/sidequests * Changes to the prologue * New graphics for most characters * New original music * Changes to overall game balance * Changes made to mission selection * Continuation of the Burglar event Changes (V.1.5 to V.1.6) Prioritized changes: *2 new missions: **The "Snow town mission" (Ghiaccio Village) **The "Pirate mission" (Pirate Bay) *Upgrades to the battle system: Added **Introducing the new Knock Out skill ***Needed to knock out a male character, be friend or foe. ***Works only on Weakened male characters. **Friendly characters will now also be Weakened when their HP is low. **Enemies will try and tie up female party members. **When fighting multiple enemies, they can untie each other. **If one of your characters get tied up, you can use another character to rescue her. **If you run out of rope during a fight that has at least one female enemy that is not tied up, the Surrender command will appear, making you lose the battle. **It now supports any party member and enemy combination (max. 4 party members & 8 enemies). **New skills are supported, such as instant capture skills and rescue skills. **Spirit allies are supported. **EXP will be devided equally among party members after battle (without counting spirit allies). *Huge upgrades to stealth system: Added **When spotted when or where you are not supposed to, the whole area is alert. **When spotted, male NPCs chase you, while female NPCs flee. **You can obtain Smoke Grenades to help you escape NPCs. **You can hide the girl you are carrying in objects to more easily escape NPCs. **When spotted, you have to stay out of sight for a certain amount of time in order for the NPCs to calm down. **There are places where you are harder to spot than others. Using these will make it harder for NPCs to spot you. **Female characters can also spot you. **Carrying a girl will slow you down. **A defeated male will eventually respawn. **Some female enemies will chase after you rather than run away. *Game difficulties: Added **Easy **Normal **Hard **Impossible through cheats *Some new features in the Huston Village mission: Added **A battle against a Female Guard (Esther) **New Stealth system support **New Battle system support **A bonus area *An almost complete remake of the Castle Velis mission: Added **New/recreated maps **A battle together with Carol against a Maid and a couple of guards **The possibility to have Carol in your party from the beginning of the mission **New Stealth system support **New Battle system support **A few unique hiding places *New graphics: Added **Battle graphics ***Suki ***Carol **Some updated enemy graphics **Sprites ***Carol **Gameovers ***The Lair ***Huston Village ***Haab Desert **Mission intros **Tutorial graphics **Mission complete graphic **Mission objective/progress text **Icons **Help/tutorial images *New Female Enemies: **1 Mermaid Added **3 Pirates Added **1 Foxgirl Added **1 Royal Fighter Added **1 Lady's Maid Added **1 Female Guard Added **1 Angel Added **1 Martial Artist Added **1 Ranger Added **1 Catgirl Added *Mission point/rank system: Added **The points you receive will affect the amount of EXP you receive at the end of the mission. **The rank you receive may affect some of your other rewards. **The rank you receive is based on your score. **Bases on the time you spent on the mission, the number of times you got caught and so on. **You will be able to try and beat your old mission high score on repeatable missions. **If your rank is above a certain level, you may unlock a bonus area in the completed mission. *Adjusted storyline in some missions *At least two new companions 3 so far **Kurui **Genie **Athena *Cheats: **New cheats are added, and some old ones are removed **Some cheats have changed name **Cheats will be available from more areas **Some cheats are common and can be entered in pretty much every cheat window, while others are area restricted *The option to have a practice battle with your allies for Carol and Athena *Making some of the missions (or all/most of them) repeatable Added *New skills and commands *Some maps are redesigned *Pressing F12 pauses the game Added *New Private Cell system for 8 captives *Time-of-day system for [[Huston Village (Area)|Huston Village]] *A brand new Damsel Ambush System Added *A new bonus mission, known as the "Wedding mission" **Bride enemy Questions and Anwser Questions asked by sgtcortez14 I'm answering only for myself as of CB3: *The Harder part to program A1: One of the following, I don't know which : The stealth system, the battle system, the ambush system, the special item menu, the mission select menu or the damsel interaction system. All were attemtps at something I had never done before and that I at first didn't think would be possible with the current engine. There's been a lot of experimenting, and that may be one reason why some of my work has been taking a while. *More Tactical and Harder than V1.5 A2: At least it will be more tactical. Both the new battle system and stealth system have features that require a lot more thought and planning than in v1.5. We've also tried to make the game less linear and give the player more freedom to roam and explore. There are often more ways to accomplishing a goal.When it comes to the game difficulty, the player can currently choose between Easy, Normal and Hard (and the hidden Impossible), and we've tried to make it so that there's a noticable difference between these. As of now though, the game might seem a bit easy for experienced players, but that's mainly for testing purposes. Some battles and scenarios might also not be possilbe during the first playthrough of a mission, and will have to wait until the player repeat it. *More Capturing Zones? A3: In one way or another, yes. Maezar is currently woking on one in the 5th mission (Ghiaccio), but that mission will most likely not be included until CB4. As for the 6th mission (the pirate mission), I've added an unofficial capturing zone on the beach after you start a sidequest there. The player however have to give these girls to the person who hires you and will not be able to keep them. There is of course also the new stealth area on the pirate ship, but since it's also part of the mission, I won't count it as a capturing zone. There will be more girls roaming the Lost Forest though I hope that was informative Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Development Category:Content Category:Didnapper v1.7